The fault in our stars
by No Fate 1990
Summary: Sarah ponders fate, love and family in this poem. The poem is told through Sarah's p.o.v. Reviews are welcome.
1. war

Date: 3-6-2026

Sarah's p.o.v

The fault in our stars, last year's pain, secret silent wars.

Havoc, endless tears, scars yet to be healed.

Intriguing beautiful artwork, sleepy hollow, no man's land.

Omnipresent shadow, a window into my soul.

A long dead ghost, violated lost innocence.

Enigma, morning glory, one merry childish heart.

This life of mine, this little light of mine.

Interwoven destinies, an overflow of blessings.

You are my only lifeline so please stay for a while.

X marks the spot where I beheld an angel in which is you.


	2. A fragile existence

Date: 3-16-2026

Sarah's p.o.v

Blissful unreal serenity, a safe false hope, impulse.

Beloved angel of the womb, a long-awaited nine

month miracle. Violated innocence, a sacrificial lamb,

one little fragile heart, my own flesh and blood. Worthless

vanity, a magical goodluck charm, your bright yellow halo.

Hello kitty, an object of my admiration and pity. Jane Doe, you

are shot down like an airplane underneath the stars and stripes.

You know pain and taste the bloody rain while your foe laughs

uncontrollably. The light has gone from your eyes. You collapse

and my faith experiences a relapse. I miss your beautiful smile and warm

embrace. Nothing makes sense anymore. Born to die, you were torn out of my arms

way too soon. Born to die, you can't lie and pretend that everything will

be alright. Darkness covers the landscape and the night never seems to

end. Our souls drift off to a place over the moon. We lay in the aftermath of destruction, the

remnants of an once beautiful city. This solemn Autumn day, oh, what such a terrible fray.

Lonesome white dove, absentminded ghost, where on earth shall be your new home after it

is all finished? Your sanctuary, the cemetery might be the next stop. Just as when I thought I lost you forever,

you come back to me.


	3. Rosy dawn

Date: 3-26-2026

Kitty Reese (The sixteen year old daughter of Kyle and Sarah) p.o.v

Life's fragileness

A special sacredness

Sands of time

These gentle cold soft hands

An amazing ordinary faith

Rosy outlook on everything

Object of my affection and affection, my muse

Silent heavenly bliss

Your first kiss

Salt on your wounds

Temporary sugar and spice

Enchanted fairytale romance

Memorable holy matrimony

Birth in the aftermath of death

Endless tender loving care

Redefine my existence


	4. Open broken cross of love

Date: 4-4-2026

Sarah's p.o.v

Chasing pavements

Let your light shine

Open broken cross of love

Starry-eyed wanderer

Unspoken thoughts

Ready-made cookie dough heart

Exiled bride of Christ

Grieving dove

Ride with me to the other side

Everpresent companion of mine

Tomorrow's hope


	5. Gratefully blessed

Date: 4-10-2026

Kitty's p.o.v

Gratefully blessed, my heartbeat dances on

Overshadow me and breathe me, love

Blissfully happy, I have no need for pessimism

Because of you, I live in a colorful prism

Life is a fairytale-like dream

Easily broken are these chains around my feet

Stay for a while and I will be good to you

Stand still and smile, sweet angel of mine

Even if we fall down, we are each other's lifeline

Destiny is whatever we make it to be

Ready or not here comes the sunshine

Early morning wake up call

A shakable faith

My rebirth


	6. Unavoidable fate

Scene: Sarah's nightmare-Date: December 20, 2026

(Sarah looks up and sees an angel falling from the sky. The airplane burns up into flames onto the bloody battlefield. Crying, Kyle pulls a severely burned and wounded Kitty out of her airplane. Delusional, Kitty touches Kyle's face. "Hello, my sweet Jesus" Kitty addresses her father. "I am not Jesus" Kyle laughs as he checks out Kitty's wounds. Speechless, Derek approaches Kyle trying to make sense of what had just happened. "OH MY GOD, Kyle, is kitty alright?" Concerned, Derek asks his brother. "No Kit is severally wounded and quite delusional" Kyle informs Derek while cradling his dying daughter. "I don't need your help because I can take of myself" Kitty yells limping away from her father and uncle. Kitty is unable to keep her balance, therefore she falls. Kyle helps Kitty back up onto her feet. Nauseous, Kitty vomits in front of her father. Kyle carries Kitty to a safe place, a fortress away from the battlefield. Carefully, he places her down on a mat and offers her a bottle of water. She drinks the water as if her life depends on it. He rests a hand upon her forehead and realizes it is burning up due to a fever. Kitty assures Kyle she'll be alright and he returns back to the battlefield. Barely conscious, Kitty finds comfort in Sarah's arms. Tender loving care, a mother's love outweighs all of the negative thoughts inside Kitty's mind. Seventeen year old Kitty walks in and out of Sarah's life just like a ghost. A coma has shut her out of Kitty's little private world. Bitterly, Sarah and Kyle fight over Kitty's fate at the hospital. Kyle eventually wins the argument in the end. Kitty is taken off life support in which breaks Sarah's heart)

* * *

Date: 6-6-2026

Scene: Reality-Nighttime-Bedroom

Sarah (hitting Kyle with a pillow several times): I hate you

Kyle (shocked and confused): Why?

Sarah (still hitting Kyle with a pillow): You took Kitty off of life support

Kyle: I don't know what you are talking about. Please explain.

Sarah (choked up): I had a nightmare about Kitty's death. She was in an airplane crash then lost consciousness. Bitterly, we fought over Kitty's fate at the

hospital. I never wanted her to be taken off life support. You decided to end our daughter's life anyway.

Kyle (falling back to sleep): Please go back to sleep, Sarah. Your nightmares will never come true because they are not real.

Sarah (crying herself to sleep): Only time will tell

* * *

Date: 6-26-2026

Scene: Airplane Shop

Situation: Derek offers Kitty a jet plane

Derek (showing off the airplane to Kitty): This airplane is for you, sweetheart

Kitty (hugging Derek): Thanks, Uncle Derek

Derek: No problem

Kyle: Who is going to teach Kitty how to fly the airplane?

Derek: I will

Sarah (worried): Please be careful for you have my life in that airplane

Derek: You can trust me

Sarah (yelling to prove a point): You better not let me down

Kitty (pleading with Sarah): Please let me be independent for once

Sarah: We are dealing with fate here. I have to make sure you won't put yourself into any danger.

Kitty: My fate, please leave it alone. Aren't we all born to die?

Sarah (touching Kitty's cheek): I am afraid to lose you

Kyle (stroking Kitty's hair): Life is just too short for us to waste any time

Kitty (getting into the airplane): I will come straight home after my flying lessons, I promise

Kyle (to Derek): I am loosening the reins. Kitty is all yours, Derek.

Derek (excited, he gets into the airplane): We will have so much fun

(Sarah and Kyle watch the airplane take off then they head back home)

Time of Day: Evening

Scene: Dining room-Dinner time

Sarah: Kit, how was your first flying lesson?

Kitty : I felt like a butterfly

John: Derek never taught me how to fly an airplane. He never brought me an airplane as a matter of fact. Thats so unfair.

Kitty: We can always ride together in my airplane

John: No thanks

Kitty: Its your loss

John (yelling): Please shut up

Kyle (with a sigh): Young adults

Sarah (laughing): Yeah


	7. Elsewhere

Date: 7-26-2026

Song-Elsewhere by Sarah Mclachlan

I love the time and in between the calm inside me in the space where I can breathe

Kitty's p.o.v: Silence breathes imaginary innocence. Liberation, ease my pain and erase the scars on my heart. Nirvana, catch me before I fall to pieces on the ground. Everlasting sound of music, northern lights take me back home. Understanding nature, I finally know the truth. Rebirth helps me discover my self worth. Your secrets are safe with me in this sanctuary of angels.

I believe there is a distance I have wandered, to touch upon the years of reaching out and reaching in, holding out, holding in

Sarah: Life is a road trip, endless odyssey of the mind. Ashes of yesterday, vanilla skies taste like chocolate candy. Echoes and shadows follow in the footsteps of the deceased. Northern lights reign over me and memories over flood my mind. Only time will tell I love you. My constant companion, I need you now.

I believe this is heaven to noone else but me and I'll defend it as long as I can be left here to linger in silence, if I choose to, would you try to understand

Kitty: Change of seasons, hard to handle against the familiar sounds of what used to be. No easy way out, going through the there to be surprises, life in the fast lane.

I know this love is passing time, passing through like liquid, I am drunk in my desire but I love the way you smile at me, I love the way your hands reach out and hold me near

Sarah: Caught somewhere between reality and fantasy, on the otherside of the great divide, new moon rising. Spirit of elsewhere, the restless traveler, be easy like Sunday morning. A winter's tale, Narnia is stuck at a crossroads. These new horizons recapture previous lost missed moments. A thousand miles away from home, Vienna. Enjoy this road trip, enjoy this calmness before the storm. Laugh now and weep later on, lovable ghost. Early morning bird, Rabbit heart.

I believe this is heaven to noone else but me and I'll defend it as long as I can be left here to linger in silence, if I choose to, would you try to understand

Kitty: Wide awake, anger hides underneath the surface. Now I know the real you. Do you know how long I have waited for you to come around? Eternity has passed me by, Rabbit heart. One day I'll be done with you and leave you. I wonder if my absence will grieve you? Still here time after time, even my bleeding heart can't let you go.

OH, the quiet child awaits the day when she can break free the mold that clings like desperation

Sarah: Fragile Beauty, rose in bloom. Angel on the fashion runway, Girl on fire. I admire you for your strength, generosity and heroine, everything you do matters on and off the world's dreamer, hold onto the hand of time, beloved songbird.

Mother, can't you see I've got to live my life the way I feel is right for me, might not be right for you but its right for me

Kitty: There is a heart in your cause, but please get off my case. Let me take responsibility for my actions for once. I can look after wind of change gives me a different outlook on life. I am blind, is this the beginning of the end? If I shall fall behind, never mind me. Lost and confused, I need guidance. I take a chance on your advice. Your voice of reason helps me see the light. Now looking back in hindsight, you were right all along.

I believe, I believe this is heaven to noone else but me and I'll defend it as long as I can be left here to linger in silence, if I choose to, would you try to understand it

Sarah: Freak show on the run, out of control liberty and freewill. Rough necessary justice, Sahara of the human mind. A year round personal spiritual journey, Kerosene kick the bucket. Extraterritorial, enjoy the silence. Phantom of today, walk away from everything.

I would like to linger here in silence, if I choose to, would you try to understand


	8. State of uncertainty

Time Period: Sarah's dream-Possible Reality

Date: 12-20-2026

Scene: General John Connors' camp-Kitty's room-Kitty is resting in the bed

Sarah(shouting): Awake, sleeping beauty and smell the roses

Kitty(startled): OH Jesus Christ, where did you come from?

Sarah: I have always been here

Kitty: You need to stop doing that

Sarah: Doing what?

Kitty: You need to stop watching me sleep

Sarah: why?

Kitty: You're freaking me out

Sarah: You're my responsibility, I need to watch over you

Kitty: According to society, that would be called being over protective

Sarah: I don't care about what society thinks because you have to listen to me since I am your mother

Kitty: One of these days I will spread my wings and fly away. You will have to learn to let me go.

Sarah(choked up): I will never let you out of my sight

Kitty: Today is a very special day for me because it is my seventeenth birthday

Sarah(singing): Happy birthday to you, Kitty Riley Hope Reese

Kitty: Have you ever imagined what your life would be like if Charley never died?

Sarah: Charley is dead so he doesn't matter to me anymore. I don't understand why you want to talk about him.

Kitty: You would've saved a lot of people less heartache if you married Charley

Sarah: Charley had to die in order for Kyle and me to be together. You wouldn't be alive right now if I didn't reunite with your dad.

Kitty(crying): But my life is your burden

Sarah(crying): You're not a burden

Kitty(sobbing): Most of the babies that are born in this world are unplanned. What makes you think that my life isn't a mistake?

Sarah(wiping away a tear off of Kitty's face): Your life is a miracle, Kit, never forget that

Kitty: I know I would save a lot of people less heartache and more money if I disappeared.

Sarah(sobbing): I love you

Kitty: You are a liar

Sarah: No, Kitty, I mean it from my heart

Kitty: You're right, I do have a choice, I don't have to be here. I want to die so you should let me die and dig my own grave.

Sarah: You would save a lot of people less heartache if you didn't take your own life in your hands

Kitty: I want to die so I don't understand why you won't let me die. Sometimes you act as if you want me to disappear and it hurts for me to be ignored by you.

Sarah: I love you too much to let you go

Kitty: Time will heal what you allow it to heal. The person who lives the misfortune life is the person who lives the blessed life.

Sarah(touching Kitty's hair): God bless the child who suffers meaning you

Kitty: If you have a dream, you shouldn't let me stand in your way

Sarah(touching Kitty's face): Like I said before, your life isn't a burden

Kitty: How can you be so sure?

Sarah: The happiest days of my life have been spent with you. That has to count for something, right?.

Kitty(smiling): I guess so

Sarah: I love your smile so you should keep on smiling

Kitty(laughing): OK

Sarah: Baby, everyday you are becoming more like me. It is you and me against the world so please don't let me down because you give me hope.

Kitty(laughing): OK, mom, whatever you say

Sarah(smiling): I love you

Kitty(smiling): I love you too

Sarah: You need to prepare yourself for battle because we have a war to fight today as usual.

Kitty(choked up): Mom, today is my seventeenth birthday. I am getting tired of fighting in wars. I wish that I could just live a normal life for once.

Sarah(walking out of the room): Saving the world, this is what we do. It is all we do so get used to it because it is our life.

Kitty (embracing Sarah): I know you are sick so how are you feeling right now?

Sarah (holding Kitty very tightly ): I am fine

Kitty (choked up): Stress isn't good for you especially when you have breast cancer

Sarah (choked up): Please don't tell anyone that I have breast cancer. Just let my cancer remain a secret between you and me.

Kitty (crying): I am afraid to wake up someday and you are not here with me anymore. I am afraid to lose you so please take care of yourself.

Sarah (wiping a tear off of Kitty's face): We will survive this trial, please have a little faith in me

Kitty (still crying, she hugs Sarah one more time): Mother, I love you and I do have a lot of faith in you. I don't understand why humans meaning us are always born to die?

Sarah (smiling as she walks away from Kitty): I love you too

(A little later on Sarah walks on in Kitty getting dressed. Kitty is preparing for war)

Kitty (startled): MOM...

Sarah: I apologize for disturbing you

Kitty: Don't you know how to knock first?

Sarah: I forbid you to fight in the war

Kitty: You can't forbid me to do anything. You can't stop fate, this so called free will of mine.

Sarah: Your fate weighs heavily on my mind. I already know how this story will end. I will find a way to change your fate.

Kitty (dressed, she runs pass Sarah): I have to go, duty calls

* * *

Place: Airplane runway-take off

Situation: Sarah tells Kitty goodbye

Sarah (holding Kitty's hand): You might not make it home tonight

Kitty: I found a picture of you once. You appeared to be deeply troubled about something. I wonder what you were feeling during that moment of time. You are starting to remind me of your old self. Please forgive me. I am just on the outside looking in. I am on the brink of extinction. All of us are going to lose someone, that's just life.

Sarah (crying): You are the baby of the family. You're something worth holding onto forever. Who will look after you? You need me even though you won't say it out loud. I suffered a lot in an attempt to give you life. Doesn't my pain mean anything to you? You are such a child at heart. Please come back home and be my baby for once. I promise I'll be good to you.

Kitty (getting into her airplane): I choose destiny and fate

(Sarah watches Kitty fly off into the sunset. She falls down on her knees crying. Kyle helps Sarah back onto her feet. Kyle kisses his wife's pain away. Sarah cherishes this kiss for it might be her last. Sarah looks up and sees an angel falling from the sky. The airplane burns up into flames onto the bloody battlefield. Crying, Kyle pulls a severely burned and wounded Kitty out of her airplane)

* * *

Action: Crying, Kyle pulls a severely burned and wounded Kitty out of her airplane

Kitty(delusional, she touches Kyle's face): Hello, my sweet Jesus

Kyle(laughing bitterly as he checks out Kitty's wounds): I am not Jesus

(Speechless, Derek then approaches Kyle trying to make sense of what had just happened)

Derek: "Oh MY God, Kyle, is kitty alright?

Kyle(holding Kitty): No, Kit is severally wounded and quite delusional

Kitty(limping away from Kyle and Derek): I don't need your help because I can take care of myself

Kyle(following Kitty): You look unwell, you need to rest

Kitty(falling down on the ground): I can't walk anymore

Kyle(helping Kitty up off the ground): ON your feet, soldier

Kitty(sitting back down on the ground): I am feeling nauseous

Kyle(worried): That's not good

(Nauseous, Kitty then vomits in front of Kyle. Kyle carries Kitty to a safe place, a fortress away from the battlefield)

Kyle(giving Kitty a bottle of water to drink): You can drink this

Kitty(taking a sip of water): Thank You

Kyle(touching Kitty's forehead): Your forehead is burning up, you are really sick

Kitty(standing up): But I must keep on fighting in the war

Kyle(worried): You look unwell, kit, you need to rest

Kitty(sitting back down on the ground): OK, I will rest

Kyle(massaging Kitty's shoulders): How do you feel right now?

Kitty: I feel a little bit better

Kyle(standing up): I'm going back onto the battlefield

Kitty: OK

Kyle: Will you be safe alone?

Kitty: Yes

Kyle: ok

* * *

(Kyle then departs from Kitty's presence hoping someone like Sarah will stop whatever they are doing to help Kitty. Fortunately, Sarah decides to help Kitty. Still ill, Kitty coughs up blood in which worries Sarah)

Sarah(panicky): OH my God, kit, you threw up blood

Kitty(coughing): OH its nothing, mom

Sarah(cleaning Kitty's bleeding nose with a handkerchief): I saw you cough up blood, thats not normal

Kitty(closing her eyes): I feel as if I am dying

Sarah(crying as she shakes Kitty): Please don't leave me, I need you

Kitty(barely conscious, she loosens her grip on Sarah): It is always dark before the dawn. My wounds will begin to heal when my broken heart begins to mend itself back together

Sarah(still shaking Kitty): Please stay alive for me

( Sorrowfully, a restless Sarah performs CPR on Kitty. A very concerned Kyle approaches Sarah)

Kyle(panicky): OH My God, Sarah, what happened to Kit?

Sarah(crying, she stutters): She... lost... consciousness

Kyle(carrying Kitty in his arms, he leaves the battlefield): I am taking Kitty to the hospital

Sarah(sobbing): ok

* * *

Scene: General John Connors' camp- the hospital-Kitty's hospital room

Situation: Kyle is trying to keep Sarah from entering the room to see Kitty

Sarah(yelling as she points a gun at Kyle): Kyle, I want to see Kitty so please get out of my way

Kyle: Kitty can't talk to anyone especially you right now because she needs to sleep

Sarah(still pointing her gun at Kyle): I hate you for being secretive about our daughter's physical condition

Kyle: I'm just looking out for Kitty's best interest

Sarah: I know you know you don't want me to see Kitty because she is wounded

Kyle: That is correct

Sarah:. My behavior may probably prevent her from getting better.

Kyle: That is correct

Sarah(yelling): Anyway, Kyle, screw you and this goddamn world

(Sarah pushes Kyle aside to enter the room where she encounters Lauren and Sydney Fields who are suppose to be Kitty's nurses. A unconscious Kitty is resting in a bed)

Lauren: We are losing her, Sarah

Sarah(confused): What?

Sydney: Kitty is in a coma and she is never going to wake up. She is too far gone to have me to revive her.

Sarah(shocked): What?

Kyle: Sarah, our daughter is in a coma and she is never going to wake up. She is better off being taken off of life support.

(A tear runs down Sarah's face in memory of Kitty)

Sarah(talking to Kitty's spirit): Sweetheart, the world is waiting for you. You need to open your eyes and embrace life.

Sydney (reading the test results): According to my test results, Kitty suffered from a brain aneurysm

Sarah and Kyle (shocked): A brain aneurysm?!

Sydney: Yes. Kitty will never be able to recover.

Sarah (begs Kitty): Please wake up and prove the doctors wrong

Lauren(to Sarah): Kitty can't hear you since she is in a coma. I hope you do know that, right?

Sarah: Kitty's spirit can hear me

Sydney: So what are you going to do about Kitty's life support?

Sarah: I want Kitty to remain on life support

Kyle(to Sarah): Sarah, we are better off letting Kitty go

Sarah(choked up): Why?

Kyle: If Kitty wakes up, she will not be the same person that we knew before the crash. She will endure a lot of hardships in her life. She is better off dead in my opinion.

Sarah(yelling): But Kitty is our daughter

Kyle: I will always love Kitty even in death

Sarah(crying): But it won't be the same thing as having her alive

Kyle: Life is all about making choices, sacrifices and decisions. It is full of love and pain, you need to get used to it.

Sarah(still crying): You know Kitty means a lot to me. Please don't kill our daughter.

Kyle: My heart can't go on this way forever. I have to let go for it is my time to let go.

Sarah(sobbing): The greatest times of my life have been spent with Kitty. Getting to know her has really been an adventure for me since she is the fruit of my womb. I don't understand why you want to take all of it away from me.

Kyle: Sometimes you need to learn to let go

Sarah: When you have everything that you ever wanted, you shouldn't throw it all away because you might never get it back.

Kyle(ordering Lauren): You can take Kitty off of life support

Lauren: Are you sure?

Sydney: Are you sure?

Kyle: Yes

Sarah(crying, she yells): Kyle...

Lauren(taking Kitty off of life support): Goodbye, my friend

Sydney(assisting Lauren in Killing Kitty): Rest in peace, my friend

Sarah(sobbing, she screams): Kitty..

Kyle(escorting Sarah out of the room): Its time for us to go now, Sarah

* * *

Place: Chance's room

Situation: 15 year old Chance reacts to Kitty's death

Action: Sitting at his desk, Chance wraps up a birthday gift for Kitty

Sarah (stroking Chance's hair): Hey, what are you doing?

Chance: I am wrapping up a gift for Kitty

Sarah: That's so sweet of you, Bambi

Chance: This gift is a surprise. Please don't tell Kitty.

Sarah (emotional, she sits down on the bed): I have heartbreaking news for you

Chance (anxious): Please tell me the truth no matter what

Sarah (crying): Your beloved sister, Kitty is dead. Kitty was involved in an airplane crash earlier today. Lightheaded, she slipped into a coma. She was immediately taken off life support.

(Heartbroken, Chance just cries in his mother's arms. Sarah's heart breaks for her son. She leaves him alone to share the news with John)

Place: Conference Room

(John is in the middle of discussing war plans with his advisers when Sarah shows up)

Sarah (crying, she runs into the room): JOHN!

John's advisers: Hello, Sarah

John (studying Sarah): Your heart is broken

Sarah (taking John's hand in hers): I need to talk to you. It is a family emergency. Can we discuss this matter somewhere privately?

John (escorting Sarah out of the door): Sure

Scene: The Hallway

Sarah (sobbing): Everything has changed. Your sister is dead.

John (heartbroken): When? How?

Sarah: Kitty was involved in an airplane crash. She lost consciousness immediately and slipped into a coma. Your dad disobeyed my orders concerning Kitty's life support. He had her taken off life support at the hospital ten minutes ago. Now we are left with nothingness, brokenness forever.

(Silent, John returns back to his meeting making Sarah worry about his mental and emotional well being. John feels bad for he never got to tell Kitty goodbye)

* * *

Scene: Sarah and Kyle's bedroom

Situation: Sarah is having an emotional breakdown after witnessing Kitty die

Sarah(crying as she uses her gun to shoot at Kyle ): Goddammit, Kyle, Kitty is dead. I hate you for killing our daughter.

Kyle(dodging Sarah's gun bullets): I am sorry

Sarah(throwing a lamp at Kyle): No, you are not sorry

Kyle(choked up): I hate seeing you in pain

Sarah(yelling as she throws another lamp at Kyle): You did this to me

Kyle(yelling): What the hell do you want from me?

Sarah(hysterical): I want you to bring her back to life

Kyle: I am sorry to say that I am not God

Sarah: You took Kitty out of this world. You are powerful enough to bring her back to me.

Kyle: Like I said before, I am not God

Sarah(yelling as she throws a lamp at him): Kyle, go to hell!

Kyle(hysterical, he yells): No, Sarah, you need to go to hell

Sarah: I want you to bring my little Princess back to me

Kyle: Kitty is dead, she is never coming back to us

Sarah: Kitty can't be dead, I refuse to believe she is dead

Kyle: Kitty is dead, you need to get used to it

Sarah: I never wanted Kitty to be taken off of life support. You are suppose to support my decision since I am your wife.

Kyle: I am very sorry for your loss

Sarah: You will never understand me because you have never been pregnant with a child

Kyle: I am not a woman, but I do know how painful it can be to lose a child

Sarah: You have no clue about how I feel so I don't need your sympathy

Kyle: I'm sorry..

Sarah(sobbing, she sits down on the bed): Today is suppose to be Kitty's seventeenth birthday. I never had a chance to tell Kitty that I loved her.

Kyle(wrapping his arms around Sarah): Her spirit knows it

(Derek enters the room without first knocking on the door. His presence makes the loss of a child even more unbearable for Sarah and Kyle)

Derek(referring to Sarah): What's her problem?

Kyle(consoling a crying Sarah): She lost a child

Derek: I lost a child once

Kyle(shocked): Really?

Derek: Jesse had a miscarriage along time ago. I never knew she was pregnant until Cameron told me. I would've had a child if Jesse never died.

Kyle: I don't understand how your loss is suppose to help Sarah

Derek: I lost a child and she lost a child so doesn't that make us to be equal

Kyle(yelling): You have no idea about what we are going through so please shut up and leave us alone

Derek(walking out of the room): I know what it means to lose a life. I am very deeply sorry for your loss.

Kyle(encouraging Sarah): Just breathe, everything is going to be alright

Sarah(sobbing): What if it never gets better?

Kyle: Things will get better for us, trust me

Sarah(standing up, she places a kiss upon Kyle's head): I will see you around, love

(Broken beyond repair, Sarah then walks out of bedroom leaving behind Kyle in tears)

* * *

Place: The furnest

Situation: Kitty's dead body is cremated, turned into ashes

Sarah (emotional, she warms up the fire): Do you have the body?

Kyle (carrying the corpse in his arms): Are you sure Kitty wanted to be cremated?

Sarah: Yes. Kitty told me that she wanted to be cremated.

Kyle (gently and yet slowly, he places the corpse into the fire): Rest in peace, my love

Sarah (crying): goodnight and goodbye, my baby angel

Kyle (puts the ashes into a jar): What are we going to do with Kitty's ashes?

Sarah: We are going to spread the ashes all over the ocean

Kyle (reaching for Sarah's lips): Can I have just one kiss?

Sarah (bitter, she walks away from Kyle): I need breathing space. I need time to be alone and think.

Kyle (following behind Sarah): Loneliness, this is my life without you. I will wait for you until becomes the longing becomes unbearable.

(Sarah closes the door to the abyss and never once looks back at the past)

Scene: Sarah's flashback

Date: 12-19-2026

Place: The beach

Situation: Sarah and Kitty have built a bonfire

Kitty (running her hands through her hair): OH, look at the pretty bonfire

Sarah (feels the wind blowing her hair): The bonfire symbolizes passionate love and desire

Kitty: Life is not a fairytale. My dreams are up in flames.

Sarah: My life is a ticking time bomb

Kitty: Who knows when you will blow up?

Sarah: What will become of me in the next life?

Kitty: We are all ghosts lost in time

Sarah: You are young and strong. Eternity is on your side.

Kitty: What if fate has other plans for me?

Sarah: Everything is a hot mess. You are the only one that can breakthrough into me.

Kitty: I want to be cremated after I die

Sarah: I will honor your wishes

Kitty: Thanks

Sarah: You won't leave this world empty-handed. Your legacy will always last forever.

Kitty (smiling at the thought of her birthday): Tomorrow is my birthday

Sarah (choked up): You were and still remain my miracle baby. I remember I had cancer when I was pregnant with you.

Thankfully, we survived both the pregnancy and birth.

Kitty (embracing Sarah): I love you

Sarah (stroking Kitty's hair): I love you too

* * *

Scene: The Beach

(Sorrowfully, the Connor Reese Family sit in silence watching the sunset set over the horizon. They are mourning over the loss of their dearly beloved

deceased family member, Kitty Reese. John holds a jar that contains his sister's ashes in his hands. It is his job to spread her ashes all over the ocean since

Sarah and Kyle are too emotional to do it. " I miss my sister" Chance sobs clinging onto Sarah. "The sunset is really beautiful this evening. It reminds me of

a sick and dying person such as Kitty whose life was filled with misfortune" a crying Sarah points out. "Mom, Kitty betrayed us because she worked for

skynet as a spy. She is better off dead in my opinion" John yells. "John, I wonder who in the world made you to be God" angry, Sarah yells at John. "Mom,

you did" annoyed, John sighs. "Nobody dies in vain, John, I don't remember ever giving you the right to decide who dies and who doesn't" Sarah shouts. "I

will miss Kitty because she was my best friend" Cameron breaks in. "Kitty didn't deserve to die, she was my daughter" Kyle cries finally seeing the light.

"The world will be a less prettier place without Kitty alive" Derek points out. "I am very deeply sorry for your loss" Cameron apologizes hoping to gain

sympathy from Derek. "Cameron, please shut up" an angry Derek yells at Cameron. Unable to cope with the drama between his family members, a bitter

John begins to spread Kitty's ashes all over the ocean. He walks away from the beach and never once dares to look back. Overcome with grief, his heart

continues to grieve silently over the loss of his best friend and little sister Kitty. Meanwhile, John looks up at the sky hoping to his little sister smiling down

on him from heaven. Through crying, he learns to let Kitty go. Her love for him is like the wind, he can't see it but he can feel it eventually allowing him to

see the world through her eyes.


	9. Stumbling block

Date: 9-11- 2026

Scene 1: Learning Center-The Game Room

Situation: John (34) and Kitty (16 ongoing 17) are playing Chess

Kitty: John, I don't know how to play chess. Can you please explain how to play the game?

John (giving Kitty the game instructions): Here are the game instructions. You can read them.

Kitty (giving John back the instructions): John, you know I am dyslexic. I have a hard time reading.

John (putting the game instructions into his pocket): It is your loss

Kitty: What do you mean?

John (making a move on the chessboard): Checkmate!

Kitty (confused): I am lost, what happened?

John: I won the game, retard

(The word retard breaks Kitty's heart. Crying, Kitty runs out into the hallway with the sound of laughter following behind her. Sympathetic, John chases after Kitty out of the building)

Scene: The Parking Lot

John (pulling Kitty close to him): What the hell?

Kitty (crying): My heart is broken. You broke my heart.

John: Your brain is slow so why should I apologize?

Kitty (sobbing): You are suppose to love me because I am your sister

John: I will love you if you get your brain fixed

Kitty (still emotional): I know my brain acts slow sometimes. I didn't choose to be born this way.

(Speechless, John walks back toward the building. A bullet appears out of nowhere and hits Kitty in the stomach. John notices Kitty laying down in a puddle of blood and rushes to her aid)

Scene: The House

(Unconscious, Kitty is laying down on the kitchen table bleeding. Her condition reminds Derek of his past ordeal (Episodes: Queen's Gambit and Dungeons and Dragons)

Sarah (emotional, she shakes Kitty): Please wake up

Cameron: She's not waking up

John: Kitty has a bullet inside her stomach. However are we going to get the bullet out?

Kyle: We can take her to the hospital

Cameron: No, going to the hospital won't help

Derek: I don't understand how you get a bullet out of me, but you can't save Kitty

John: Its complicated

Sarah (crying, she clings onto Kyle): I miss my daughter. I would give up anything to have those pretty blue eyes smile at me again.

Kitty (opening her eyes, she calls out for Sarah): Mom...Mommy...Momma...Mother

Sarah (rushing to Kitty's side): Thank God, you are alive

Cameron and Kyle: WOW

Derek and John: What the hell?

Kitty (to Sarah): Mommy, I have a bullet inside my stomach. Please get it out.

Sarah (to anyone): Please help my daughter

(Miraculously, everyone works together to help Kitty and the bullet does come out)

Scene: Kitty's bedroom

(Kitty rests in the bed reading a bible. Kitty has dyslexia, but she doesn't allow it to interfere with learning God's word. Heavyhearted, John enters the room carrying a big burden upon his shoulders)

John (sitting down on the bed): Do you mind if we talk?

Kitty: No

John (choked up): I apologize for calling you a retard. I apologize for taking you for granted.

Kitty (embracing John): I forgive you

John (crying): I thought you would hate me forever. It has been such a big burden on my shoulders.

Kitty: You win me over with your tears. Your tears speak of your love for me. Sometimes you can become broken just like me. How could I possibly neglect and reject you in such a vulnerable state?

John: I never knew you read the bible. When did you start reading the bible?

Kitty: Mr. Ellison introduced the bible to me. He helped me read a few scriptures such as John 3:16. I am happy that I am God's child and he loves me. God cared enough to bring me back to life after I was shot.

John: Kit, you are a beautiful intelligent girl. You shouldn't let negative criticism break your heart.

Kitty: Hope..

John: Hope is coming

Kitty (smiling): I am hope

John (amused): You are right, Kitty Riley Hope Reese

(John kisses Kitty's forehead and then he leaves her room)


	10. Emotions

Date: 9-13-2026

Sarah's p.o.v

The bottomless pit

Emotional abyss

A deep hidden pain

Rage in a cage

Secret silent storms of life

Constant thorns in the flesh

A shakable faith

Redundant bittersweet irony

Sweet relief in the aftermath of grief


	11. Newborn joy

Date: 10-13-2026

Kitty's p.o.v

A love without a sound, the gift of my presence.

Seeing my face is the highlight of your day. My

smile and hug assures you that everything will be okay.

No kind of fray exists in our sanctuary. Say you

will catch the next tidal wave with me? Say you

will stay by my side forever? Blessed, I feel loved

all over my body. A sweet melody, a joyful noise

that is made unto heaven. I celebrate your victories

and you return the favor. Our savior of the midnight

hour, southern hospitality brings forth world peace.

The wind of change carries us to and from random places.

You disappear and I wonder what happens to you behind

closed doors? I can't get you off my mind, therefore I pray

for your safety. I hope sunshine may breakthrough your cloudy gray

skies so that you may experience joy once again.


	12. Coral pink skies

Date: 11-26-2026

Sarah's p.o.v

You weigh heavily on my mind during the day and night.

My bleeding heart cries out on your behalf before God.

You are in great need. Here I am ready to plant a seed

of encouragement in your life. Whenever you are far away,

my heart bleeds even more. I can't function without you

somewhere close by. I fear something bad has happened

to you. Divine intervention reunites us and I don't have a

reason to worry anymore. The road of life takes us in two

separate different directions. I will keep holding onto you for as long

as you never let me go.


	13. Excitement and anticipation

Date: 12-19-2026

Kitty's p.o.v

Waiting for the next great big thing

I long for a breakthrough

Labyrinth

Lingering dejavu

Obvious divine intervention

Winter's blessings

Irreplaceable Christmas gifts

Nameless shadows

These unborn dreams of mine

Endless boring solitude

Retraceable infant footsteps

Over the moon happiness

Birthday wishes and milestones

Innocent lighthearted fun

Neverending soul-searching journey


	14. My little moonbeam

Date: 12-20-2026

Sarah's p.o.v

Nearby, war prophesies judgment day is coming soon

Even if you have plans, your life can be cut short at any moment

My little moonbeam

Everlasting fairytale like dream

Salvation

Impending fate

State of preparation

Waiting for a breakthrough, waiting for something to give way

A season of new love and life

Nirvana

Dance of passion

A smooth transition, a steady drumbeat, a youthful heartbeat

Night flight

Commencement

Educated, wisdom and knowledge embrace old age gracefully


	15. Ocean of dreams

Song: Wait by Sarah McLachlan

Under a blackened sky, far beyond the glaring streetlights, sleeping on empty dreams, the vultures lie in wait, you lay down beside me then, you were with me every waking hour, so close I could feel your breath

Kyle: Sweet adorable angel face with eyes of grace, please come and bless me with your presence and invite me into your world of innocence. Please come and embrace me so we may dwell in the same zone and become one in spirit. It is a beautiful day whenever we are together and you say I love you. We lay down in silent heavenly bliss, I pray we will be able to stay this way , I open up my heart to endless possibilities and there is a tug at my heart to be with you. I refuse to be shaken and overtaken by the wind of change. I refuse to be left behind, therefore I cross the oceans in my mind. I always know where to find you if I ever needed you. Through the pain, rain and lost train of thought, you are still worth it for as long as there remains oxygen in the atmosphere.

When all we wanted was the dream to have and to hold that precious little thing like every generation yields a newborn hope unjaded by their years

Sarah: Traveling light, forty eight hour spiritual high. An undying immortal, a wandering soul drifts from place to place. Live for the moment, infinite infant innocence. Heavenly ocean blue sky never say goodbye or goodnight. Endless bliss, a kiss of life is worth more than any palace. Daughter of nature, thoughtless mirth embrace the dawn. Rebirth provides hope and strength for those who are facing death. Who knows how long this love song, new adventure will last?

Pressed up against the glass I found myself wanted sympathy but to be consumed again oh I know would be the death of me and there is a love that's inherently given a kind of blindness offered to appease and in that light of forbidden joy oh I know I won't receive it

Kyle: Life's crossroads, sacrifice versus inner peace. Going rogue, pipe dreams will begin to without a voice, ghost of lost love travel elsewhere. Black ice, all of the silence in the atmosphere. The future blows up into flames along with the names of the unborn. Emotionally drained out, I am tired with these mind games. Torn asunder, I never felt this close to the ocean before. I never felt this distant from heaven before. Curious, I take a chance on luck and circumstance. Fate and destiny lead me in so many different directions. We make eye contact and share a mutual respect for each other. Everything is intact until our contract ends. We embrace change then brace ourselves for deep impact. How I react has nothing to do with you, its just false hope. Please let me deal with myself quietly. I expect for time to correct and resurrect my once good reasoning skills. The crossroads of life throw a lot of curve balls at me. Tough decisions test my faith, but I still have grace on my side.

When all we wanted was the dream to have and to hold that precious little thing like every generation yields a newborn hope unjaded by their years

Sarah: Bleeding from within. reassure me that everything will be okay. Even if today ends, you continue to weigh heavily on my mind. A good time to fall behind is not right now. Take my hand instead of drifting off to that far away land of yours Halfway gone, patience grows restless. Only time knows if I will ever be done with you, only time knows how long I can stay alone. Period of grace, extended purification phrase. Relief in the absence of grief, imminent menstrual cycle One thing for sure is the obvious, false hope. Dreamy delusions, not real solutions.

You know if I leave you now it doesn't mean that I love you any less its just the state I'm in I can't be good to anyone else like this

Kyle: Sparkling wings, hope for a better tomorrow, a dream yet to be fulfilled. Rosewood crosses, forget-me-nots. Even if you have plans, your life can be cut short at any moment. Passing glory, holy matrimony, bittersweet irony, Little infant bones, innocent sacrificial lambs, constantly crucified martyrs. Ashes of yesterday, reasons to stay alive. Eleven different special birthday wishes, victorious cancer survivors. Interwoven destinies, vessels by which are used to bring forth a new generation, expectant pregnant mothers and fathers. X marks the spot where you found your true calling. I go my way and you go your way without making a sound. Soar high instead of low to the ground. Time will tell what becomes of us in the future.

When all we wanted was the dream to have and to hold that precious little thing like every generation yields a newborn hope unjaded by their years


	16. Red bloody full moon

Song: Our War by Neon Trees

When we were in our youth we had dreams that we could fly we had friends that weren't visible and a love that never died and as we grew old I felt the pain we always knew the truth the love would heal if we stayed true to the dreams of our youth

Sarah: Staring down an endless hard road, I need a solution fast. A brutal awakening, my solemn Autumn. Extraordinary circumstances, season of celebration, transition and goodbyes. Self liberation, momentary glee. Its game over for me or maybe not. Life's storms test and strengthen my faith. Even I am broken, I won't give up hope. Always and forever, my devotion to you will remain the same. Home is wherever I know love and can rest in peace.

I've been walking around for hours holding onto stems of flowers my chest is feeling all my pain as it began to rain and now the end has come to this the little victories I'll miss of everything we'd overcome and all thats said and done

Kyle: Inevitable unpredictable storms, rapid earthquakes, insignificant milestones. Safe false hope, a leap of faith. Ghosts of yesterday's losses and pipe dreams, echoes of what could've should've would've been. Oblivion, road to nowhere. Gates of the abyss, the great unknown. Imaginary heavenly dawn, a red bloody full moon. Nevertheless brown dirt, lifeless beautiful dovelike eyes. Glamorous precious small infant footsteps, everlasting painfully slow heartbreaking swansong. Long-awaited breaking point, one missed blessing. Vapor, easily forgettable sacrifice, a labor of love.

I'm leaving our war behind life can go on without you I'm leaving our war behind the night that I leave town

John: Careless and reckless, you hurt me. You break my heart over and over again. The hand of fate can't take us back to the start. Silently suffering, the tears didn't come this time around. I feel nothing for you at all. I am numb to the pain just like a baby inside the womb. Carefree, I feel truly alive in this tomb. My eyes may be closed, but I am not dumb. The truth sets me free and I learn to breathe without you in my life. Needy, my bleeding heart appears as small as an ant before you. Distant, you are gonefor good. I am completely done with you although I am alone at the moment. We shared so much history that it hurts for me to let you go. I wanted to cry, but the tears didn't come.

The walls that you helped me take down are only getting taller now and I've even forgotten how to stand on my two feet I wanna say I'm on my own and happier to be alone but everything I do alone has every bit of you

Chance: Bad sad news surrounds me from every corner. There is hardly any room to breathe because the spirit of doom and gloom won't disappear. Shaken, I am completely blown away like a tree. Free-falling through life, I draw closer to the ocean floor. I put up walls between us. Silence consumes the atmosphere. You can't hear my cries for help. Drifting, my mind longs to be elsewhere. One day I will reopen my heart and allow you all the way in. Lonely, I wish you were here with me instead of in your own private world. Distant, there you go again turning into tiny particles of grain. You seek shelter within yourself until your body becomes broken. You are weak and yet refuse to let this fray break you in half. I hold onto you as much as possible. You have a brain tumor but you still find humor in your pain. Cancer steals your hair but not your faith or strength. You are a daily inspiration for me. I wonder what does destiny have in store for us?

I'm leaving our war behind life can go on without you I'm leaving our war behind the night that I leave town

Derek: The way it has to be, our separation. Repetitive history, irritable tiresome fray, redundant flashbacks. Icicle tears, sharp mental triggers, harp within my soul. Oncoming traffic lights, temporary minor indiscretions. Worn down bleeding heart of mine, imaginary bliss. Necessary small sacrifices, kerosene marks. Love's birth pains, easily forgotten good deeds. A blessing taken for granted, violated trust. Early Winter frost, nameless dust. Old haunted memories, echoes of what could've should've would've been. My metamorphosis, evolutionary transformation. Gradual progression, a spirit of surrender and contentment.

Don't tell me to justify living my life without you, I'm leaving our war behind the night that I leave town

Cameron: Breaking away from old surroundings, roam freely around the world. Angelic wings, visible busted blood vessels. Exit strategies, unplanned early departures, X-rays of the human heart and mind. Irresistible secret deep longing for something more, the constant need to escape and start all over again. Our solemn ungodly hour, uncommon goals, confusing roadmaps. Halfhearted devotion, a bittersweet transition. Ill-fated stars, rosewood crosses, eroding establishments. Introspection, glittery mirror reflection, nearby distant comic relief.

All my life its always the same the same thing, all my life its always the same thing, all my life its always the same thing, well its always the same, always the same, always the same,

Sarah: Scattered ants, church of beautiful eyes. A treasure box of goodies, raptured souls, earth angels. A million neon lights, diamonds in the rough. Red bleeding hearts, incoming airplanes. Far nearby divine connections, these friends of mine.

OH woah, oh woah, oh woah, I'm leaving our war behind, life can go on without you, oh woah, oh woah, oh woah


	17. Ghetto hot mess

Song: The mess I made by Parachute

Should've kissed you there I should've held your face I should've watched those eyes instead of run in place I should've called you out I should've said your name I should've turned around I should've looked around again

Sarah: Revengeful, karma breaks through the glass ceiling. In a world where there is less joy, just be quiet and don't say a word. Life down here on earth is a ghetto hot mess. Love is dead and wisdom remains a crown of thorns instead of roses. The middle class is in terrible distress. There is no need to wear a wedding dress. Falling apart both physically and emotionally, there is always a cross to carry. There is always something to worry or to feel sorry about. Dying prematurely, once great stoned minds rest underneath the green grass. The system, the kingdom of heaven is broken. Our dream has now ended for good. Falling apart both physically and emotionally, my heart is not a beautiful piece of art after all. Please don't save me. Let me shout, bleed scarlet and dig my own grave. My soul longs to be planted underground like a sunflower seed. You kiss my corpse goodbye and goodnight. Come and chase after me, heavenly bliss in this solemn ungodly hour. Rinse, cleanse and purify me, heavy downpour. Release me, erase me off the map, endless celestial white light. Its my loss in the end so go ahead and take the lead.

But oh I'm staring at the mess I made I'm staring at the mess I made I'm staring at the mess I made as you turn you take your heart and walk away

Kyle: Small talk gets us nowhere. Maybe I am better off staying withdrawn after all. A walk to remember, our long journey together is worthwhile for a little bit. Love is a gift of sacrifice. Left alone, I am on my own again. Inaudible symphony, my shutdown mode. Falling through the cracks, noise has no place in my sanctuary. Endless is this struggle to find my voice. Even if I lose the battle, my soul remains a blossoming rose. Lingering around, one sound from heaven will be enough to comfort me. I guard my heart and build up a wall between us. These awkward quiet moments give us a chance to reflect, reminiscence and plan our next move. Take back the night please, daylight, hindsight. Lonesome, where on earth do you call your home? Even though you are mute, I still wonder what you are thinking about.

Should've held my ground I could've been redeemed for every second chance that changed its mind on me I should've spoken up I should've proudly claimed that oh my head's to blame for all my heart's mistakes

John: Fading lost hope, echoes of success and common sense. Empty restless hands, damaged goods. Excitement, Absolute pure joy. Temporary words of wisdom, heavenly kingdom of love. One last chance to rise above the ashes, peace in the absence of noise. Eternal internal silence, rivers yet to be cried, a faith yet to be shakened.

But oh I'm staring at the mess I made I'm staring at the mess I made I'm staring at the mess I made as you turn you take your heart and walk away

Chance: Forever stuck in the same old place, praying doesn't make any difference at all. Ocean deep blue eyes embrace this distance and silence between us. Rest in peace, patience. Echoes of what could've should've would've been, solace and grace kiss my face everyday. Valley of dead souls, a haunting enchanted melody, the red bleeding body of Christ paints the sky crimson. Easily brokened vulnerable hearts are gone way too soon in this twilight zone. Radiant haloes mark the trail toward the yellow brick road. Off and on relationships change with each passing season. Godspeed, goodluck, goodnight and goodbye for now, my fellow companion. Unborn dreams, unwritten history transform my life into a mystery novel. Elshaddai, please breakthrough these clouds surrounding my world so that I may see and think clearly again.

And its you, and its you, and its you, and its you, and its falling down as you walk away and its on me now as you go

Cameron: Hidden away by clouds, I am on the outside looking inward. Does these awkward silent moments bother you? Echoes take a step forward toward the abyss. Catch me while you still have energy in your body. I see the real you behind the mask. Don't be in a rush to be gone away because I am not done with you yet. Eyes of great potential, A sunrise that is not worth missing. Redemption's here to stay.

But oh I'm staring at the mess I made I'm staring at the mess I made I'm staring at the mess I made as you turn you take your heart and walk away

Derek: Victory is a pipe dream. I hurt myself instead of helping myself in the end. Your tough love opens my eyes. Looking back in hindsight, I should've known better. Godspeed, goodnight and goodbye, goodluck. I chose this path, the school of heartbreaks and hard lessons. Now is the perfect time to release me. Disaster happens because of my own undoing and not yours. I remain stuck at the crossroads while you move forward toward a brighter tomorrow. Please get out of my mind because you will never know the real me. The wind of change tosses me to and from random places. If I lose my way, its game over for me or maybe not.

And its falling down as you walk away and its on me now as you go, But oh I'm staring at the mess I made I'm staring at the mess I made I'm staring at the mess I made as you turn you take your heart and walk away


	18. A beautiful goodbye

Song: Beautiful Goodbye by Maroon 5

I count the ways I let you down, all my fingers and toes, but I'm running out, clever words can't help me now, I tipped you attack, but you're slipping out

Kyle: Broken, here we go again. We have reached the end of the road. Distance opens up an old wound for you and me. Suffocating in silence, we are slowly losing common ground. I don't know how long I can stay around you. Time loosens the reins and the rains of this life follow us everywhere. True blue, Liberty is something worth chasing after every hour. Merciful, I help you rebuild our city of brotherly love. The space between us increases with every step you take closer to the edge.

And I remember your eyes were so bright when I first met you so in love that night and now I'm kissing your tears goodnight and I can't take it, you're even perfect when you cry

Sarah: Permanent change, life sends us in two different directions. Always and forever true, the door to my heart never closes. Someday we will be together again. Time only knows if our friendship can last. I am a ghost that is walking in and out of your life. Come and take a load off my shoulder. Come and accompany me on this bumpy road. Hold me dear to your heart no matter what. Attentive, I will never leave you behind. Near or far away, you are a constant thought on my mind. Godspeed, may the wind kiss your face wherever you reside. Even if you are distant, I still hold onto the hope of a reunion.

Beautiful goodbye, bye, bye, its dripping from your eyes, your beautiful goodbye, its dripping from your eyes, oh yeah

John: Change of seasons, hard to handle, against the familiar sounds of what used to be. No easy way out, going through the motions. Expect there to be surprises, life in the fast lane.

When did the rain become a storm? When did the clouds begin to form? Yeah we got knocked out of course by a natural force and well, we'll be swimming when its gone

Chance: Fire burning within the human soul, a dying dream. It is the hard knock life, same old rhythm and blues. Life is not a fairytale. Underattack twenty four seven, heaven doesn't exist. Rain reign over me forever. Endless doubt and fear gives a voice to my insecurities. My tourniquet, in the path of thorns and unicorns, spirit of the ocean. Smile and stay for a while, child of the dawn.

And I remember your eyes were so bright when I first met you so in love that night and now I'm kissing your tears goodnight and I can't take it, you're even perfect when you cry

Cameron: Sleepwalking through life, long for something more. Empathetic kind eyes, easily broken joy. Paper dollhouse, imaginary sweet bliss, sanctuary of pipe dreams. Optimism overshadows pessimism, the reality of a situation. Dying slowly is this hope of mine. Ever the same, home is wherever I rest in peace. After all this time, my faith remains shaken. The best is yet to come for me. Heaven is a state of mind. Even though I am blind, I believe I will see daylight again someday. No matter what, your tough love never dies. Amazing, God's grace and mercy gets me back on the right track.

Beautiful goodbye, bye, bye, its dripping from your eyes, your beautiful goodbye, its dripping from your eyes, oh yeah

Derek: I bring one hundred percent to the table. You feed upon my kindness just like milk. You never return back the favor. Distant, you watch me bleed from a far. I don't understand why I am always the one with a bleeding heart. I don't understand why I am always the one that has to burn. You leave me hanging time after time. Your actions grieve my heart. Cutting off all ties, I can play this game of yours. It will take a miracle for us to break this cycle, the silent treatment. It will take a miracle for you to see the light and travel back down the right track. I can't save you because you have freewill. Merciful, I receive you with open arms. Our friendship is in such a delicate fragile state. Please don't deceive me or push me away. Hope makes me want to believe in the power of love and unity again.

All the pain you try to hide chose your mascara lines as they stream down from your eyes and let them go let them fly holding back won't turn back time believe me I've tried

Sarah: Hello again, let us begin to dance. I am nice enough to give you a second chance. True blue, you wear a halo before me. Your smile paints the world a shade of yellow. Your funny jokes get underneath my rough skin. I love you as though you are my own kin. You win my heart over with a hug. You take me to the moon and back. You wave goodbye then fade to black. Your lullaby, a swansong makes my heart bleed. I wonder what do you deal with behind closed doors. People say that you have a dark side.I am confused because you are always kind to me. I can't tell the difference between fact and fiction. The truth will set me free someday and I'll be content with the outcome.

Your eyes were so bright and I remember your eyes were so bright and I remember your eyes were so bright

Kyle: Harsh awakening, unexplainable unwanted tragedies. Glorious travail, our last hope. The time to rebuild and start over again. Once blind, we now see how truly fragile and short life can be. Jubilee, one brief moment of sweet relief instead of grief. You depend on me for strength and your faith is renewed.

when I first met you so in love that night and now I'm kissing your tears goodnight and I can't take it, you're even perfect when you cry

John: Bonfire, eternal damnation. Great travail, internal inferno, natural manmade disaster. Fading lost hope, echoes of fear and despair. Radioactive bombs, noises of chaos. One huge lifelong battle, war of words.

Beautiful goodbye, bye, bye, its dripping from your eyes, your beautiful goodbye, its dripping from your eyes, yeah, beau, oh yeah

Sarah: Viewing everything in shades of gray, its such a tiresome fray. Please hold back the rain. I am not ready to cry yet. Luminous sunset, lighthearted joy, a smile to hide the pain. Unbreakable strength, unrestrained power, a positive attitude. Please hold back the rain. I am not ready to cry yet. My body is not ready to give up the ghost and sing a sad melody. The trick to overcome any heartache is to keep on breathing. Fragile is life is short. I am smart enough to know never take a beautiful sunny day for granted. I bet I can find a way to heal my soul without your help. You save whatever you have to say for another time. Our long hard conversations turn my world upside down. I embrace the dawn anyway. Although I don't cry out loud, my spirit grieves from within. Sensitive, the angel cherishes what used to be and what is yet to arise.


	19. Now is the time to wake up

Song: "Losing Your Memory" by Ryan Star

Call all your friends, tell them I'm never coming back cause this is the end, pretend that you want it, don't react

Sarah: Clouded truth, one little white lie. Unraveling threads, unsolved mysteries. Gateway into the great unknown. Happenstance, eavesdropping, a bridge of communication. Redundant whispers, today's revelations and secrets. Radioactive time bombs, unfathomable questionable motives, these mountains between us. Hanging, holding onto you, how much can my bleeding heart take?

The damage is done, the police are coming too slow now, I would have died, I would have loved you all my life

Kyle: The you that I know is in conflict with the you that I don't know. Which one is the real you? I am at a loss for words. Stay for a while and I'll be good to you. Tomorrow is as unpredictable as the weather. Even if you have problems, you are kind toward me. Day and night, your mind is a battlefield. Even now, I see your good side. Never again, will you feel depressed because I make you smile.

You're losing your memory now, you're losing your memory now, you're losing your memory now, you're losing your memory now

John: Dazed and confused, emotions get the best of me. The heart of the matter is your dishonesty. Anywhere but here, there you'll be. Communication breakdown creates a huge rift between us. Here comes the rain again and I'm losing my memory of you. Enjoy the silence and loss of innocence, don't chase after me.

Where have you gone? The beach is so cold in winter here and where have I gone? I wake in Montauk with you near

Cameron: Comforting truth, revealed secrets and revelations. Open doors of communication, sacred holy ground. Soundless commotion, a time to come clean and deal with the aftermath. Gratefully relieved, I feel weightless. Even if you hurt me, I forgive you. Naked vulnerability, inward reflection, exposed fragile sensitivity.

Remember the day cause this is what dreams should always be, I just want to stay, I just want to keep this dream in me

Chance: We grow up learning to depend on each other forever. We promise to be there for one another through thick and thin. We are much more stronger whenever we are together and life is surely an adventure for us. Severely broken by a fray, you have fallen asleep somewhere deep within yourself. Building a mystery, the story of us, history repeats itself over and over again. Every hour you run for your life and I ponder upon the chance to chase and look after you. Under attack, you hit rock bottom and it is sucha shock to me. I never once expected for you to be a deeply troubled lost soul. Stuck in a state of unconsciousness, you see the world in shades of black and white. OH, how do I wish I can write the word love on your arms and keep you out of harm's way. Your silent cries and screams for help speak louder than thunder and dreams. I miss whoever you were before the fall out. You call my name from down the hall and I can't pretend you don't exist. You reach out to me and we teach each other something brand new. Lonesome wanderer with sweet dove eyes, you are such a small wonder in this world of fragile things. I don't understand how you can feel so empty and dirty inside when your heart is plenty full of kindness. The you I know is the same you that I don't know, but still need to help from time to time. You are much more better than this circumstance so called misery. I will never able to fix you or change you because you have free will. Slipping away, please wake up, you are losing your memory. Where is Jesus in all of this big hot mess? What is the cure for your epileptic seizure and stroke? What is the cure for your heart attack and memory loss? What is the solution for your identity crisis and lack of faith? I forgive you for your early departure and constant need to remain distant. Someday you will find your way right back to me like a ship and I might hold you so very tight. Sympathetic, you are sorry for making me worry every day. I care about you so never say never today is the end of us. I am not ready to release you so please keep me in your heart for a while.

You're losing your memory now, you're losing your memory now, you're losing your memory now, you're losing your memory now

Derek: Landslide, one mental roadblock. Vanishing dreams, echoes of an once successful life. Relentless determination, one momentary celebration. Genesis, unwanted karma, end of days drama. X marks the sport where I lost all hope and said it was game over. I will be forever stuck at the crossroads. Sorrowful beauty, tears of the ocean. Eternal internal confusion, nevertheless a dark blurry future. Constant pure self torture, echoes of what could've should've would've been.

Wake up, its time, little girl, wake up, all the best of what we've done is yet to come, wake up, its time, little girl, wake up, just remember who I am in the morning

Kyle: Changing twilight, your personality. There is an ongoing fight between good and evil inside your head. The you that I know is in conflict with the you that I don't know.I wonder where is compassion in all of this hot mess? Now that snow has come, will you enjoy this calmness before the storm? Will you claim my heart to be your home? The holy spirit gives me supernatural sight. Finally I am able to see the real you. Your kindness breakthrough the darkness and confusion. You feel safe right here in my presence because I demonstrate God's love for you. You are not that horrible monster the outside world portrays you to be. Like a candle, my arms keep you warm all through the night. You believe me when I say I won't do you any harm.

You're losing your memory now, you're losing your memory now, you're losing your memory now, you're losing your memory now

Sarah: You are a beautiful creature with a fragile heart. I wonder whatever happens to your smile behind closed doors? Out of sight, out of mind, you are the wind. You are slipping through my hands. Your brain is a slow moving train. At the end of your rope, you taste the rain. You are in such a haste to waste away. Sad, youhave lost all hope and want to escape really bad. Time reveals your true colors. Whichever part of you will win this twisted game? You sway back and forth like a willow tree. You breathe and everybody knows your name. Fame is not enough to keep you alive. Why can't everything stay the same? Why can't you ever be truly free? Your soul crawls out of your skin. I can't spin you around one more last time because you are a ghost. I stare out of the window hoping to see your shadow. You transform into a robin before my eyes. Jesus carries you to places that I will never visit. Flying solo, you say hello to the angels. Where is your purple heart, your halo? Where is your yellow safety blanket, your best friend? Your afterglow, yesterday's ashes, what could've should've would've been.

You're losing your memory now, you're losing your memory now, you're losing your memory now, you're losing your memory now

Cameron: Silhouettes, untraceable erasable memories. Reckless abandonment, rosy dark paradise. Elusion, agitation, lost hope. ON fire again, stolen identity, turbulent serenity.


	20. Dead heartbeat

Sarah's p.o.v

You knock on heaven's door then black out. Unconscious, you seek shelter in the arms of a savior. You encounter everlasting peace on the other side of the great divide.

In this twilight, where is your long awaited miracle? Mother Mary discusses with you the things that I never said out loud. It is too late for you to know how much you

have made me proud. A shroud, dark cloud of mystery now surrounds what could've should've would've been. I enter your sanctuary, the cemetery. Long gone are the

days when the night can be merry because you are dead. I imagine cherry blossoms falling down on your head. There is only one direction to go by which is up with the

birds. May angels lead you there to the finish line. They carry your body in their arms to a castle in the sky. Breathing outside earth's atmosphere, you lack nothing in the

afterlife. I miss you so please comeback to me soon.


	21. Rememberance

Scene: Sarah's flashback

Situation: The night before Kitty's birth-Saturday 12/19/2009

Scene: Sarah and Kyle's bedroom

Sarah (tossing and turning in bed): I can't sleep

Kyle (concerned): Why not?

Sarah(feeling uncomfortable, she complains): I can't find a comfortable position to sleep in

Kyle: You are nine months pregnant, remember?

Sarah(admiring her growing baby bump): It's a miracle that I have been able to make it this far in my pregnancy

Kyle(rubbing Sarah's stomach): This baby is supposed to be on the earth for a reason

Sarah(laughing): OH, the joys of pregnancy

Kyle(braiding Sarah's long hair into a ponytail): Your ordeal will be over soon

Sarah: I have tried everything underneath the sun to get the baby out of me. By the way things are looking now; I am going to be pregnant forever.

Kyle: Kitty will come whenever she decides to make her presence known to us

Sarah (experiencing false labor pains, she screams while she struggles through a contraction): AHA..AHA..AHA

Kyle (coaching Sarah through the contraction): Don't forget to breathe

Sarah(holding onto Kyle): It is time

Kyle(preparing to go to the hospital): Alright, let us go to the hospital

Sarah(frowning): Kyle, I was just having another false contraction as usual.

Kyle(let down): I thank you for explaining

Sarah(fearful): I am afraid

Kyle(wrapping his arms around Sarah): About what?

Sarah: Being a terrible mother to kit

Kyle: Don't let your conscience fool you, you will be a good mother to kitty.

Sarah (smiling at the thought): You will be such a great dad

Kyle(kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah(smiling): I love you too

Date: 10-9-2014

Situation: A House Fire

John (running his parents room): MOM! DAD! The house is on fire

Sarah (stirs in the bed): OH GOD

Kyle (carries Sarah out the bedroom): We must leave now

John: Derek got everyone else out of the house

Scene: Outside

Derek (embraces Kyle): Hello, little brother

Kyle: Derek..

Derek: You can blame the house fire on the machine. It let the oven on. Didn't I tell you that those things would kill us someday?

Sarah: At least we are alive right now

DereK: sure

Chance (running into Sarah's arms): Mommy..

Sarah: Hello, Bambi

Chance (choked up): I thought you were dead

Sarah: I couldn't leave without seeing your pretty face

Kyle (looking around for Kitty): Where is Kitty?

Derek: I thought she came out of the house

Cameron: Kitty is not outside. She must be inside the house.

(Hysterical, Sarah approaches the firemen and beg them to let her rescue Kitty. Sarah's request is denied)

Scene: The hospital waiting room

Sarah (crying, she runs her fingers through her hair): I lost my baby

Kyle (comforting Sarah): Kitty is not dead

Derek: Kitty had five wonderful years of life

Sarah (agitated): Please don't talk about Kitty as if she is dead

Derek: Ok, I won't

Chance ((3) he cries into Cameron's arms): I miss my sister

Cameron (stroking Chance's hair): You will see Kitty again

John: I hate Skynet. I hate house fires.

(A gurney carrying a severely burnt little girl passes by them. Sarah recognizes the girl to be Kitty. She and the others rushes to be near Kitty's side)

Place: Kitty's recovery room

Doctor (reading off his chart): This Jane Doe doesn't have a family. Are you her family?

Kyle (choked up): Yes

Sarah (crying, she wraps Kitty in her arms): OH MY Precious baby

Kitty (coughing): Mommy..

Sarah (stroking Kitty's hair): I am here, sweet heart

* * *

Scene: Sarah's flashbacks

Date: 11-11-1981

Place: Planned Parenthood

Situation: Sarah is having an abortion

Scene: Doctor's office-Operation

Action:Sarah lays down on a table wearing a gown. She squeezes Meredith's hand when the pain becomes too much to bear. Meredith is Sarah's mom.

Doctor(inserting a scalpel inside Sarah's lady parts: Just think happy thoughts and you won't feel a thing

Sarah(hesitant): OK

Meredith Connor(squeezing Sarah's hand): I am here if you need a shoulder to cry on

Doctor(destroying the fetus within Sarah): I am now putting the baby out of its misery

Sarah(overcome with pain, she cries into Meredith's arms): Mom, it just hurts so much

Meredith(consoling Sarah): You are brave and I admire you for your strength

Doctor(taking the scalpel out of Sarah): The baby is now dead

Action: Sarah doesn't love the baby therefore she shows no emotion regarding its death. After the procedure, the doctor washes his hands clean of the devil's bloodshed. Sarah's life remains stuck in the crossfire.

Scene: Home-The Bedroom

Action: Still in pain both physically and emotionally, Sarah rests in the bed. Kyle is her source of strength

Sarah (crying): I am a murderer because I killed an innocent life.

Kyle (wrapping his arms around Sarah's waist): You are not a murderer

Sarah (still crying): You are just saying that because you love me. IS it ever possible for you to hate me for once?

Kyle: Humans can make mistakes, but their lives are not mistakes

Sarah (sobbing): I wonder what kind of future the baby would've had if it lived?

Kyle: The baby would've been loved by many people

(Sarah's flashback ends)

Scene: Reality-11/11/2014- John's room

Action: John (22/30) sits at his desk exploring the internet when a distraught Sarah enters the room

Sarah (strokes John's hair): Hello

John: How may I help you?

Sarah (choked up, she sits down on the bed): I have something to share with you

John (worried): Do you have cancer?

Sarah: No

John: Then what is your secret?

Sarah (fighting back tears): I had an abortion

John (shocked and confused): What?! When?! Why?!

Sarah (crying): Today marks the anniversary of my abortion. The abortion happened three years before you were born. I was sixteen and not ready to be a mother. The abortion occurred on November 11, 1981. You should've had a brother named Francis. Francis would've been thirty two or twenty five by now. Your father already knows about the abortion.

John (becoming angry): What is the point of you telling me this?

Sarah: I don't want to keep any secrets from you

John (frustrated): I thought you valued human life. You are a hypocrite. I don't know how act around you anymore.

Sarah (leaving the room): Take your time

Scene: The Kitchen

Action: Heavyhearted, Sarah cooks dinner when Kyle approaches her

Kyle (wraps his arms around Sarah): Why are you crying?

Sarah (sobbing): John hates me. I have probably lost him forever.

Kyle (choked up): I guess you told him about the abortion

Sarah (still emotional): Yes. Today has been a very terrible day.

Kyle (kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah: I love you

Kyle: Have you ever thought what our lives would be like if Francis existed?

Sarah: We would have less heartache. John would have a brother.

Kyle: Somewhat

Sarah: ON the other hand, We were young back then. We were not ready to be parents.

Kyle: We were still young when John was born. I remember we decided to keep John in order to fill the hole in our hearts.

Sarah: We had to keep John, we had no choice. He is mankind's savior after all.

Kyle: Please don't worry. John will come around someday. He is just getting over the shock.

Sarah (laughing): Sure

Action: John enters the kitchen and embraces Sarah in which brings tears to her eyes

John (holding Sarah tightly): I love you. You are my mother no matter what. I thank you for giving me life.

Sarah: All is forgiven

John: When are you going to tell Kitty and Chance about the abortion?

Sarah: They are quite young. They are not ready for that conversation. I will tell them when they are teenagers or much older.

Kyle: I remember your pregnancies with both Kitty and Chance were difficult. You decided to keep them. I feared I almost lost you back then.

Sarah: All of my children are miracles

Date: 11-11-2025-forty four years later

Scene: Morning-The Connor Reese's house-The Kitchen

(Heavyhearted, Sarah is cooking breakfast when Kyle approaches her and kisses her)

Sarah(rejecting Kyle's kiss): Please don't kiss me, I am in the mood for romance today.

Kyle(wrapping his hands around Sarah's waist): Why not?

Sarah(choked up): I had an abortion on this day forty four years ago

Kyle(losing grip of Sarah): I know

Sarah(crying): I had an abortion, does that mean anything to you?

Kyle(removing a strand of hair away from Sarah's eyes): Your past mistakes don't define you. I love and accept you regardless of how many mistakes you made.

Sarah(kissing Kyle): I love you

Kyle(with a smirk): I love you too

Sarah(giving Kyle his plate): Here is your breakfast

Kyle(sitting down at the table to eat his breakfast): Thanks

Sarah(sitting down at the table to eat her breakfast): You are welcome

Kyle: I remember you were given several numerous opportunities to abort our children. I thank you so much for giving birth to John, Kitty and Chance.

Sarah: I thank you so much for being my husband and giving them to me

Scene: The Den

Kitty (16) and Sarah (60) are watching the movie, "Look Whos Talking"

Sarah: I used to be Molly

Kitty: How so?

Sarah: I dealt with unwanted pregnancy in the past

Kitty: How old were you?

Sarah: Sixteen

Kitty: You were the age that I am now. What happened to your baby?

Sarah (choked up): I had an abortion

Kitty (choked up): Abortion?!

Sarah: Yes

Kitty (running her hands through her hair): You make me wanna cry

Sarah: You were quite an unplanned surprise. The doctor said the pregnancy would kill me. I loved you enough to give you life.

Kitty (walking out of the den): I need some fresh breath of air. The mailman should be on his way to our house.

Scene: Outside-The Porch

(Heartbroken, Kitty cries over Sarah's dead baby. She thinks about the circumstances surrounding her own birth. She stops crying when she sees the mailman)

Kitty (approaching the mailman): Hello

Mailman: You must be here for the mail

Kitty: You are right

Mailman (giving Kitty a stack of bills): These bills are for you, sweetheart

Kitty: Thanks

Mailman (driving to the next house): I'll see you later, ok?

Scene: The Den

Kitty (sitting down on the couch beside Sarah): How has the movie been going?

Sarah: You have been missing all the good parts

Kitty (giving the stack of bills to Sarah): These bills are for you

Sarah (looking through the pile of bills): The more bills I have, the more burdens I have

Kitty (crying): I apologize for being such a burden

Sarah (embracing Kitty): Your life is not a mistake. I love you, always have and always will.

Kitty (sniffling): I thank you for giving me life

Sarah (with a smirk): No problem, love

Kitty (exiting the house): Please excuse me...I need time to clear my head.

Place: The cemetery

Action: Deep in thought, Kitty wanders about the cemetery. She is in shock over Sarah's confession about having an abortion.

Sarah (approaching Kitty): Kitty..

Kitty (startled): Mom..

Sarah: I thought I could find you here in the cemetery

Kitty: The cemetery gives me comfort

Sarah: If things turned out differently, we would rest in peace forever

Kitty: Do you mean that literally or metaphorically?

Sarah: What do you think?

Kitty: Metaphorically

Sarah: Aren't we all born to die?

Kitty: I choose life

Sarah (grabbing Kitty by the arm): Lets go to the park

Place: The park

Action: Sarah and Kitty are walking around the park. Several mothers with baby strollers and very affectionate couples capture their attention.

Kitty (observes a mother and her baby interact): Awe

Sarah: Do you want to be a mother someday?

Kitty (embarrassed, she blushes): Somewhat

Sarah: You are a caring person. Motherhood will suite you well.

Kitty: Babies are cute, but taking care of them requires so much hard work

Sarah: Thats why you should stay a virgin until marriage

Kitty: You had sex before marriage

Sarah: I had an abortion because I wasn't ready to be a mother at sixteen. I was ready to be a mother by the time you, Chance and John came along.

Kitty: Every time I think about what could've should've would've been, it gives me a new outlook on life. I am indeed blessed.

Sarah: Precious, human life is sacred

Kitty: Life is just too short for us to waste one single heartbeat

Sarah (laughing): Definitely

Kitty: By the way, today is Chance's birthday

Sarah: Sweetheart, I thank you for reminding me.

Kitty: We shouldn't keep the birthday boy waiting

Place: The Connor Reese House

Action: John and Chance walk through the front door. Sarah, Kyle, Derek, Cameron and Kitty shout out Happy birthday

Chance (shocked and confused): What in the world?

John (embracing Chance): Epic, we are at your birthday party

Chance : I thank you for explaining

(One by one, the rest of the family embrace Chance. All of this tender loving care brings tears to his eyes)

Sarah (embracing Chance): Happy sweet sixteen, Bambi

Chance (choked up): I am happy that you remembered my birthday

Sarah (wiping a tear off of Chance's face): Please don't cry

Chance (becoming emotional again): Please forgive me for crying

Sarah (choked up): I can never forget about your birthday because your life is important

Kyle (kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah (glowing, she smiles): I love you too, hubby

(Amused, Chance just bursts out laughing in response to his parents' flirting)

Cameron (presenting Chance with a birthday cake): It is time for you to blow out the candles

(Hungry, everyone gathers around Chance to sing happy birthday)

Everyone(singing): Happy birthday

Chance (blowing out his candles): Thanks, guys

Cameron (cutting Chance a slice of Cake): This big piece of cake is for you, birthday boy

Chance (biting into his cake): Thanks

Kitty (staring out of a nearby window, she watches the stars form a new alignment in the sky): It will be my birthday soon. December 20, God bless this date.

Derek (placing his hands on Kitty's shoulders): Godspeed and goodluck with everything.

Kitty: We all are ghosts lost in time. We start dying the moment we are born. IS it destiny or just a coincidence that we are born into the times we live in?

Derek: I choose to follow my instincts. I don't know if I can say the same thing for you.

Kitty: I choose destiny and fate

Derek (walks away from Kitty): I will talk to you later

Chance (runs into Kitty's arms): Please don't give up hope. You are loved. You are never invisible to me.

Kitty (kisses Chance's forehead): You're precious

Chance (holds Kitty even more tighter): I love you

Kitty (smiling): I love you too, little brother


	22. Ethereal glow

Sarah's p.o.v

Ethereal glow

Afterbirth

Radioactive chain reaction

This life of mine, this little light of mine

Hello again, how may I help you?

Everything that I do matters to you

A smile and a hug from you serves as a source of encouragement for me

Redirect my footsteps, Lord

Time's unforgotten souvenirs

Infinite random acts of kindness

Magical fairytale like moments bring a smile to my face

Excitement pulls on my heartstrings


	23. A brainless unicorn

You are a brainless unicorn, a stillborn dream.

I need you, no, I don't love you at all.

We would've made a perfect team. I

scream, but nothing can bring you back.

Karma reminds me of everything that I lack.

Jesus carries you home in his arms. Willingly,

I release you knowing that you were never meant

to be mine. You belong to the angels in heaven. I

cry and bleed for you until I discover hope. Deceased, your body

parts saves lives across the country. I see your spirit everywhere.

You speak to the atmosphere in whispers. I thought I heard you

say I love you. Please never leave me alone.


	24. My scarlet love

Scarlet love

Complicated existence

Aurora Borealis

Red bloody birth process

Lingering afterglow

Endless low tide

These crimson tears are light years away

Over the rainbow

U should know better

Christmas baby, please come back home

Here to stay, today won't leave us again


End file.
